With the recent advantages in improved display uniformity, regional display, improvement on the contrast, narrow frames and the like, direct-type backlight has been gradually applied to mobile phone modules. The number of drive chip pins of a traditional area light is the sum of the row number and the column number of a light-emitting unit matrix in the area light; however, in order to obtain a better display effect, the row number and column number of the area light are being increased all the time, which results in more and more drive chip pins, and consequentially, the reliability of products is reduced.